megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost Walrus
}} Frost Walrus, known as in Japan, is a large walrus-based Reploid in the Mega Man X series. Short-tempered and rowdy, his destructive behavior got him marked for disposal as a Maverick, but he avoided this when General gave him a chance to join the Repliforce. When the Repliforce started their coup, Frost Walrus was pleased as for him it was a perfect excuse to riot as much as he liked. Frost Walrus was stationed at Repliforce's secret snow base and put in charge of guarding their new weapon under construction. Power & Abilities Frost Walrus has great physical strength and is able to jump pretty high despite his size. *'Body Blow' - Frost Walrus slides on the floor to crush enemies with his large body. *'Ice Blade' - Frost Walrus either launches ice blades directly from his shoulders or uses his cold breath to create an ice block, then shatters it to release ice blades. The ice blades stay on surfaces. *'Frost Tower' - Frost Walrus creates an ice block and shatters it, sending spiked ice pieces across the room. The ice stays on surfaces. Strategy He loves to use his size and weight to his advantage and will attempt to crush his opponent by body sliding into them. After sliding he tends to fire small ice shards that will stick to ground and cause damage when stepped on. When Walrus's health is down to half he will start creating his Frost Tower by exhaling his icy breath into a large icicle and then smash it causing large shards to rain everywhere. But like a lot of ice element foes, fire is his weakness. So let him have it with Rising Fire if playing as X or Ryuenjin if playing as Zero. Most bosses show the ability that the player will gain during the battle. For X, his Frost Tower is based on Walrus creating a large icicle that will explode into several shuriken-shaped pieces. Zero's Hyouretsuzan is based after Walrus' raining icicles. Data Stage description: We've discovered a hidden snow base. Halt production of their new weapon. Stage enemies Enemies in Frost Walrus' stage, the Snow Base: *'Mid-boss:' Eyezard *E-AT *Fly Gunner *Ice Wing *Knot Beret S *Metall D2 *Yukidarubon Dialogues When Playing as X Frost Walrus: They sent a kid like you after me? I promise to end this quickly... When Playing as Zero Frost Walrus: What's that blonde kid up to?! I don't have time for you junior! Zero: Hey! Shut up and fight me already! Frost Walrus: Oh... That does it, you're goin' down! Other Media ''Rockman X'' In the Rockman X4 manga, he is initially confronted by both X and Blizzard Buffalo, interrupting his game of mercilessly hunting down Reploid prisoners for sport. Frost Walrus quickly overwhelms X, gaining the upper hand in the battle leaving the Maverick Hunter so heavily damaged that he falls unconscious. Blizzard Buffalo then steps in, but upon awakening X discovers him dead, impaled by a large icicle. Enraged and grief-stricken, X rushes to Walrus's base and confronts him in a modified Eagle Ride Armor. Even though Frost Walrus quickly destroyed the armor with a Frost Tower, X still manages to heavily damage him by setting him ablaze with the Ride Armor's damaged fuel tank. But, despite all this, Frost Walrus again gains the upper hand and as he attempts to kill X, he is brutally shot down by General for his previous misconduct and to save X's life. Archie Comics Frost Walrus later appeared in Archie Comics' Worlds Unite crossover between its Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Universe, and Sonic Boom lines, which also guest-starred the Mega Man X series and other Sega and Capcom franchises. He was revived by Sigma and employed as part of an army to attack various worlds. Gallery RX4FrostWalrus.png|Frost Walrus in the Rockman X4 manga ArchieFrostWalrus.png|Frost Walrus in Worlds Unite P1140816.JPG|frost walrus (gasyu) Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Trivia *In the Rockman X4 manga, Walrus had the unusual habit of consuming large amounts of vanilla ice cream, enjoying the flavor. This is the second time the fourth game's manga contradicted Vile's previous statement in the first game's manga about Reploids being unable to discern flavor like humans can, although this may be an additional upgrade over the course of time. *Blizzard Buffalo and Chill Penguin make cameo appearances in his stage, frozen in ice. Blizzard Buffalo is at the beginning of the level, and Chill Penguin is in the Eyezard's room. *His Japanese name is derived from "kiba todo", meaning "fanged steller sea lion". *He is one of the two Mavericks that Zero tells to "shut up and fight", with the other being Metal Shark Player from Mega Man X6. This is surprising, due to the fact that he tries to persuade the other members of Repliforce to stop the coup. It's possible, though, that Walrus's personality and his "blonde kid" and "junior" insults might have made Zero reconsider trying to reason with him. *He is the first Maverick in the Mega Man X series to have two theme songs, and the only one who has two theme songs in Mega Man X4. *To some degree, Frost Walrus is the opposite of Blizzard Buffalo. He was a violent Maverick even before the Repliforce wars, as well as the only Repliforce member to genuinely be Maverick during the same event, while Blizzard Buffalo, even after being infected with the Maverick Virus, was a pacifist and was the only one of the infected Mavericks to technically not be a Maverick. **Frost Walrus can also be considered to be the Mega Man X counterpart of Frost Man. They both have the word Frost in their names, are ice themed, are large and brutish, and reward the player with a weapon that generates powerful ice shards when defeated. es:Frost Walrus Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Repliforce Category:Mega Man X4 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Ice Mavericks Category:Marine mammal design Category:X Challenge bosses